


Thick as Thieves

by kdm13



Series: Omake AU [1]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Actor AU, Gen, I love her dearly, Omakako is a crybaby, Omake AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdm13/pseuds/kdm13
Summary: Kaito may be the main trickster of the cast, but he's not the only one. Omake AU.





	Thick as Thieves

It had started innocently enough. A passing interest. Giggles off set.

Goading from the star of the show.

Kaito hadn't been the only one to learn sleight of hand for the show. He was just the only one who did it for his role. Akako had a passing interest, herself, and she wasn't the only one. She may have been more focused on mythology, but she knew enough that she could be a distraction.

“Ah! Saguru-kun! I learned a new trick! Do you want to see?” When he turned to look at her with a smile on his face, Aoko took the opportunity to sneak into his trailer.

“I'd love ta!”

Akako blushed out of nervousness and began her trick. It wasn't anything too fancy, nothing like what was seen on the show, but she managed to not fumble the cards in her hands too badly. She had gotten a lot better at making them vanish and reappear, but the fancy shuffling was still difficult for her.

“Yer gettin’ good, Akako-chan.” And she felt guilt at what they were doing, but not regret.

“Eh? You really think so?”

“A course I do! I wouldn't lie ta ya about that!”

She lunged forward and hugged him. It looked to most like the two hug-addicts of the cast were at it again. But then Kaito gave her the signal saying the deed was done, and she had to hold in a sigh of relief. She much preferred watching pranks from the sidelines. Sneaking around wasn't something she liked to do unless it was in her Kid outfit.

“I'm glad you liked it, Saguru-kun. I'll see you at lunch!” And with that, she broke the embrace and absconded away, leaving a confused blond in her wake.

* * *

 “Did you get it?” Akako was panting slightly. Her question was answered when Aoko wrapped a scarf around Akako's neck. She gasped in delight. “It's so soft!” She wrapped her hands inside it and started crying at the texture. She was glad she had opted to wear something other than a turtleneck, she wouldn't be able to enjoy this as much if she had.

She had always wanted to try it on, but had been afraid to ask. She knew Saguru probably would have let her try it if she had, but sometimes it seemed easier to get outside help.

Akako beckoned both Aoko and Kaito closer, then pulled them into a hug. She wrapped the scarf around their necks too, while she was at it. They would have to be careful not to stretch it.

They ended up sitting down like that, wrapped in the scarf’s warmth. Akako sat in the middle of the other two, and they switched between chatting about things they wanted to do and rehearsing lines for the show. According to Aoko, Kaito never practiced enough.

They were interrupted by a card wobbly flying towards them. They leaned over together to get a look, and Kaito picked it up. “It took you long enough to find us.” Kaito grinned as he turned the card over in his fingers so that the Kid caricature was facing Saguru. They had hidden in the Kid-cave set so they would be easy to find.

“I'm sorry we took it! I just wanted to try it on!” Fresh tears bubbled up when he got closer.

Saguru put a hand on her shoulder, conveniently grabbing the scarf at the same time. “Ya coulda just asked.” Akako sniffled. She really did cry too much. But then the blond wrapped the scarf around his own neck as well, and she burst into giggles. They were stuck together, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

She loved her cast mates so much.

“And that's a wrap!”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the super short contest on Poirot Cafe. Theme was scarf. Thanks go to blink365 for getting me into the omake AU in the first place, and for having a roleplay blog for me to get inspiration from.
> 
> I fear that I messed up Omakuba's accent though because I'm awful at writing them. RIP me.


End file.
